Seria Pięciu Elementów
by Loki-an
Summary: Być Malfoyem, znaczy... // Yaoi, incest, nic graficznego.


**Ki**

Księga I

Kurie-shou

- Panie! – Przed biurkiem w gabinecie głowy rodu Malfoyów pojawił się zaniepokojony skrzat.

- O co chodzi? – spytał Lucjusz chłodno, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku.

- P-pani! Ona rodzić dziecko! – zawołał rozgorączkowany skrzat.

- To twoje zajęcie, czyż nie? Wezwij uzdrowicieli z Munga i zawołaj mnie, gdy będzie po wszystkim. – Zamaszystym ruchem podpisał leżący przed nim dokument i sięgnął po kolejny, gdy doszedł go głośni krzyk Narcyzy. – Doprawdy. Czy ta kobieta, choć raz, nie mogłaby zachować się jak przystoi na Panią Malfoy?

Krzyk noworodka zbiegł się w czasie z pierwszym promieniem słońca, wpadającym do rozległego salonu.

Księga II

Naji

- Mój synek. Moje dziecko – blondynka przytuliła delikatnie płaczące niemowlę, a potem odsunęła znowu i kolejny raz zaczęła badać je pełnym czułości wzrokiem.

- Piękny. Mój synek. Mój mały smoczek. Mój Draco. – Delikatne światło wokół noworodka zasygnalizowało, że właśnie uaktywniła się magia, a dziecko otrzymało imię zgodne z wolą matki.

Drzwi pokoju otwarły się i wkroczył przez nie Lucjusz.

- Jak go nazwałaś? – spytał beznamiętnie, patrząc na gasnące światło zaklęcia.

- Draco. To znaczy…

-Wiem, co to znaczy. Ignacius. Draco Ignacius Malfoy. Tak brzmi twoje imię.

Spokój zakłócał jedynie wiatr, usiłujący dostać się do środka.

Księga III

Ojike

- Co ty tu robisz, Draco? – Kilkuletni chłopiec podskoczył przestraszony, słysząc zimny ton ojca.

- Zadałem pytanie.

- N-nić. Ja tylko chciałem…

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. I przestań wreszcie seplenić. Jesteś _Malfoyem_, a nie jakimś Weasleyem. Wynoś się stąd. Natychmiast! – warknął, widząc, że chłopiec się ociąga. – Lepiej się pośpiesz, albo… - przeciągnął ostrzegawczo.

Chłopiec wybiegł z gabinetu najszybciej jak potrafił.

**Właściwie, kiedy podrośnie, to będzie niczego sobie.**

Malfoy Senior uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

**I będzie Mój. **

Księga IV

Kujo

- Draco! – wołanie matki zbudziło jedynaka. – Przyjdź do mnie, proszę.

- Już idę! – Kilkanaście minut później zapinał szatę i szybkim krokiem podążał do jadalni. – Tak, mamo?

- Ojciec... – Narcyza odchrząknęła cicho, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi normalne brzmienie i zaczęła jeszcze raz. – Ojciec chce cię widzieć. Czeka w gabinecie.

Pani Malfoy ze skrytym lękiem odprowadziła wzrokiem swojego syna.

- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, Ojcze? – Blondyn cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- No nareszcie. Zaczynałem mieć wrażenie, że ta kobieta jest jeszcze bardziej bezużyteczna niż skrzaty. – Draco próbował ukryć swój gniew, lecz Lucjusz akurat tą chwilę wybrał, by w końcu na niego spojrzeć.

- Czyżby coś ci się nie podobało? – spytał pozornie obojętnym tonem.

- Nie, Ojcze - odpowiedział pokornie Draco, kuląc się pod spojrzeniem ojca.

- Grzeczny chłopiec. Ale nie sądzisz chyba, że to w tym celu cię wezwałem – chłopak, wiedząc, że tego się od niego oczekuje, znów uniósł wzrok.

- Na kolana – powiedział starszy niespodziewanie.

- C-co? – wykrztusił zaskoczony chłopak. Mężczyzna wstał i zatrzymał się przed synem chwytając go za kark i zmuszając do wykonania polecenia. Rozsunął poły szat.

- Chyba wiesz, co robić.

**Już nie dziecko. Już tylko Mój.**

**Kasai**

Księga I

Kurie-shou

- Wziąłeś wszystko? – Narcyza pobieżnie sprawdziła kufer.

- Tak mamo.

- Dobrze. Zaraz musimy wychodzić, bo ojciec będzie się niecierpliwił.

- Już jestem gotowy. Możemy iść. – Jedenastolatek szybko narzucił płaszcz i zamknął kufer.

Kilka godzin później po raz pierwszy w życiu Dracona ktoś odtrącił jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Wybrał pospólstwo zamiast _Malfoya_.

A przecież Malfoyowie zawsze dostają to, czego chcą.

**Ten chłopak będzie jeszcze błagał na kolanach o wybaczenie.**

Księga II

Naji

**Kolejna klęska.**

Blondyn czuł, jak jego obojętna maska pęka, a on sam – blednie z wściekłości.

Patrzył, jak czerwono – złota banda idotów rzuca się ku Porterowi.

Potterowi, który wygrał.

**Znowu.**

**Och, doprawdy, gryfonów tak łatwo sprowokować.**

- A może ty po prostu pamiętasz, Potter – rzucił przez ramię, zbierając się do odejścia – jak cuchnął dom TWOJEJ matki i ten chlew Weasleyów przypomina ci…

**Tylko na tyle cię stać, mój Złoty Chłopcze?**

Księga III

Ojike

**Nie mogę zaufać nikomu. Nawet profesorowi. **

Draco biegł przez pusty korytarz, ścigany przez cichnące odgłosy przyjęcia u Slughorna.

Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy oddalił się na tyle, by otoczyła go cisza. Oparł czoło o chłodną szybę i trwał przez chwilę w bezruchu.

Z tego dziwnego transu zbudziła uparcie stukająca dziobem w okno, dobrze chłopcu znana, czarna sowa.

Blondyn zesztywniał.

**Ojciec.**

Ptak wleciał do środka, upuszczając kawałek pergaminu i odleciał nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Jak zawsze. Pośpiesz się.

~~***~~

- Już jestem, Ojcze. – Chłopak wszedł do magicznie powiększonej chatki, ukrytej na jakimś odludziu.

- Doskonale. – Choć pasmo włosów, które opadło na ramię ślizgona straciło blask, dłonie mężczyzny poruszały się pewnie.

**Jak zawsze.**

- Pokaż, że jesteś cokolwiek wart.

Księga IV

Kujo

Mocne pchnięcie, potem głośny krzyk. Kilka jasnych pasemek, łaskoczących leżącego na materacu chłopaka w policzek. Jego cichy szloch i lekki pocałunek, parodia czułości.

Pchnięcie, pchnięcie, pchnięcie.

Nieco cierpki smak strachu i nienawiści, gniewu i żalu, za zniszczenie, wypaczenie, czegoś, co powinno być piękne.

Kolejny krzyk, wysunięcie. Automatyczne przykrycie drżącego ciała kołdrą, muśnięcie wargami czoła, przesunięcie palcami po włosach.

Draco ubiera się i wychodzi.

Nie wie, czemu łzy Harry'ego sprawiają, że na kilka dni wszystko staje się gorzkie.

**Daichi**

Księga I  
Kurie-shou

Gdyby nie Severus, zacząłby wymiotować już tam, tuż przed ciałem tego dziecka.  
_Cholerny dzieciak! To jego wina! Jego - nie moja! Jego!_  
Mimo usilnych prób pozbycia się poczucia winy, jego ciałem znowu wstrząsnęły torsje. Snape patrzył na niego z troską, a gdy Draco nie miał już czym wymiotować, oczyścił go szybkim zaklęciem i pomógł wstać.  
- Zrezygnuj, Draco. Ukryjemy cię gdzieś. Czarny Pan i tak zaczyna coś podejrzewać. To nie jest zajęcie dla ciebie. Wciąż jesteś młody. Twoja żona jest w ciąży. Choć raz mnie posłuchaj!  
- Pansy mnie nie obchodzi.  
- Twoja żona jest jedną z nielicznych, czystokrwistych po naszej stronie. Zrobiła to dla ciebie, nie wydała cię, gdy dowiedziała się, kim jesteś. Nosi twojego syna. Ona cię kocha, a to dość niezwykłe.  
- Kocha? Traktuje mnie jak jakiegoś bożka. Nie mogę już na nią patrzeć! – Przed oczami mignęło mu wspomnienie wymalowanej Pansy, rzucającej mu się na szyję po powrocie do domu. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, na wspomnienie jej ust nałożyło się inne – ust słodszych, choć nie tak miękkich jak kobiece, pokrytych warstwą śliny, zamiast pomadki.  
_Jestem już zmęczony._  
Powrócił myślami w bezpieczniejsze regiony.  
- Nie będę uciekał.  
- Nie zachowuj się jak jakiś pieprzony Gryfon! Tu chodzi o twoje życie!  
- Nie będę uciekał.  
_Nie potrafię uciec._

Księga II  
Naji

Nawet nie zarejestrował prośby Pansy. Nie słyszał uzdrowiciela. Widział tylko swojego syna i Lucjusza, patrzącego na wnuka obojętnie.  
- Nazwiecie go…  
- Serpens. Serpens Severus Malfoy. – Lucjusz spojrzał chłodno na syna, jednak nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Zamiast tego odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Draco jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na nie ze złością pomieszaną z triumfem, a potem także wyszedł.  
_Serpens Severus Malfoy. Mój. Nie twój, Ojcze. Tylko Mój._

Księga III  
Ojike

-Myślałeś, że uda ci się mnie oszukać? – Czarny Pan pochylił się nieco nad zakrwawionym człowiekiem. – Mnie?  
- Skoro tyle czasu mi się udawało, to widać nie jest to jednak tak trudne – wycharczał Draco. Voldemort spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
- Miałeś szansę zwrócić dobre imię rodowi Malfoyów.  
- Malfoyowie nie płaszczą się przed byle kim.  
_Zginę. Umrę tutaj, dzisiaj, zaraz. Niech to szlag, Severus miał rację. Umrę, umrę, umrę. Ten cholerny psychopata… ! Tak się kończy cholerny gryfonizm! Szlag! Niech tylko Pansy dobrze zajmie się Serpensem. Chce jeszcze zobaczyć mojego syna! Umrę…__  
_Czarny Pan podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.  
- Avada Kedavra!  
Świat przesłoniło mu coś ciemnego, a potem otoczyły go światła. 

Księga VI  
Kujo

Pomimo zmaltretowanego ciała (a może właśnie dlatego) poczuł wyraźnie i boleśnie uderzenie o twardą powierzchnie. Równocześnie przygniotło go coś ciężkiego i bezwładnego. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że można odczuwać cokolwiek aż tak boleśnie.  
_To śmierć tak wygląda?_  
Rozejrzał się na tyle, na ile był w stanie i ze zdumieniem sklasyfikował pomieszczenie jako kuchnię siedziby Zakonu Feniksa. Spróbował się podnieść, jednak, gdy tylko jego wzrok spotkał się z czarnymi bezdennymi oczami, opadł z powrotem na stół, wstrząśnięty.  
Severus Snape był _martwy_.

**Kane**

Księga I

Kurie-shou

_Nie żyje._

…

_Nie żyje._

W osnuwającej kuchnię ciszy, słyszalny jest nawet szelest drzwi, zamykanych piętro wyżej. Ciche, delikatne kroki na schodach, brzmią jak tam-tamy.

Draco wciąż leży na stole, przyciskając do siebie martwe ciało.

- _Malfoy_? Co się stało, na Merlina?

Ktoś próbuje wyszarpnąć, odebrać mu Snape'a.

_Nie! Nie pozwolę!_

Dzika magia uwalnia się na chwilę i rzuca obcym mężczyzną o ścianę.

- Malfoy! Malfoy, to ja. Uspokój się! – Harry podniósł się z ziemi i powoli podchodzi znów do stołu. Z przygryzionej przy uderzeniu wargi, sączy się krew. Delikatnie obraca ciało, odwracając wzrok, gdy natrafia na martwe spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Za pomocą zaklęcia ściąga je z, nagle pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek chęci do walki, Draco i układa obok.

- _Bogowie._ Jakim cudem ty w ogóle jesteś przytomny? – szepcze Potter, lustrując wzrokiem poranione ciało.

_Jakim… Przytomny…?_

Oczy Draco zamykają się, a wraz z ciemnością przychodzi wyczekiwana pustka.

Księga II

Naji

_Słony smak potu, ciepło skóry. _

_Drobne ciało wijące się pod nim, szukając zaspokojenia._

_Krzyk._

- Malfoy, ocknij się! Na Merlina, Malfoy! – Potter wzdycha z ulgą, gdy oczy byłego ślizgona nagle otwierają się szeroko. Blondyn szarpie Harrego, przewracając go na stół i zastyga powrotem w bezruchu, więżąc pod sobą bruneta i przyciskając wargi do jego szyi.

Księga III

Ojike

Dał radę złożyć Zakonowi bezosobowy raport. Dał radę patrzeć, jak nad ciałem Severus Snape'a zamyka się wieko trumny. Dał radę wrócić do pustej i cichej rezydencji Malfoyów. Dał radę oderwać usta od słodkiej skóry na szyi Pottera.

Nigdy nie udało mu się zapomnieć.

Pansy nigdy nie miała być zapomnieniem.

Bał się tego, czym miało być.

Dał radę oderwać usta od słodkiej skóry na szyi Harry'ego, ale nie potrafił przestać smakować jej umysłem.

Księga VI

Kujo

Szli w ciemnościach. Byli jak ślepcy, a raczej – jak człowiek z oczami zasłoniętymi przepaską, którą z rzadka daje radę na chwilkę uchylić.

Harry był ręką, która odsuwała opaskę.

Wędrówki po umyśle Voldemorta wciąż niosły jednak ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo.

Dlatego Harry wciąż nie brał udziału w zebraniach, wciąż nie był dopuszczany do żadnych informacji o jakiejkolwiek wartość. Został odcięty, odizolowany od wszystkiego.

Zaczynał zanurzać się w tym, co mu pozostało, po wycięciu z jego życia każdej osoby i rzeczy, która była dla niego cenna.

Zaczynał krztusić się własnym gniewem i nienawiścią.

**Mizu**

Księga I

Kurie-shou

Na horyzoncie majaczy już fioletowa poświata jutrzenki, nocny chłód wciąż jest jednak wyczuwalny, potęgowany przez silny wiatr.

Harry znów spogląda na świat oczami Voldemorta. Już nawet nie budzi się z krzykiem. To przecież nie ma znaczenia.

- Harry...? Wiesz może, czy...

- Przecież już mówiłem, że Voldemort znalazł sposób, żeby mnie zablokować. Od tygodni nic nie widziałem.

Księga II

Naji

Na początku ich nienawidził. Co innego mógłby czuć w stosunku do ludzi, którzy dokładnie, z chirurgiczną precyzją, wycięli z jego życia całe szczęście?

A potem zrozumiał... że jest sam. Nienawiść przekształciła się w żal, skutecznie gasząc płomień w jego sercu.

Wiedział, że nie zwyciężą.

Teraz wie też, że sami są sobie winni, skoro oczekiwali, że zabije jedyną osobę, która w ciągu ostatnich _miesięcy_ zadała sobie trud, by zapytać, jak się czuje.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że zdradza wszystko w co wierzył. On, Dumbledore, jego rodzice.

Ale jeżeli ma wybór między zdradą, a powolnym traceniem zdrowych zmysłów...

Księga III

Ojike

Boi się. Tak bardzo, jak nigdy dotąd. Nawet sam Voldemort...

Śni. Wie o tym. Ale to nie to go przecież tak przeraża.

Wie, że to wytwór nie jego umysłu.

Jest sam w gustownie urządzonym, sporym pokoju. Stoi tu staroświecki sekretarzyk, biurko i kanapa, ciężkie, granatowe zasłony przewiązanie są ozdobnym, grubym sznurem, wpuszczając do środka jasne światło i pozwalając na podziwianie pięknego krajobrazu – kawałka polanki i lasu, okrytego grubą śniegową czapą – rodem z widokówki.

Właśnie to tak przeraża Draco – doskonale wie, gdzie się znajduje.

Nagły trzask przyprawia go niemal o atak serca – obraca się szybko i zastyga w bezruchu.

Harry Potter ze stoickim spokojem nalewa sobie herbaty ze stojącego na biurku dzbaneczka.

- Chcesz też? - pyta Draco i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wlewa napoju do drugiej filiżanki.

Drzwi gabinetu otwierają się i do środka wchodzi Voldemort. Przelotnie spogląda na Draco i zwraca się do Harry'ego:

- Widzę, że zaczynasz czuć się jak u siebie. - Harry tylko wzrusza ramionami. Draco nagle czuje, że nie może się poruszyć.

- Nie będziesz nam przeszkadzać – stwierdza tylko Voldemort.

- Po co go ściągnąłeś?

- Ćwiczenia praktyczne. - Voldemort syczy cicho, brzmiąc na rozbawionego. Harry także odpowiada sykiem, nie zmieniając bezuczuciowego tonu.

- Cóż, panie Malfoy. Radziłbym zapomnieć i nikomu o tym nie wspominać. - Draco znika w błysku światła.

Budzi się, zlany zimnym potem. Czerwone oczy zjawy, unoszącej się nad jego łóżkiem, błyszczą chłodnym rozbawieniem.

_- A to tak na wszelki wypadek –_ rozbrzmiewa głos w jego głowie, a potem nie ma już nic.

Księga VI

Kujo

- Chciałaś mnie widzieć, Matko? – Blondyn cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi.

- Nareszcie. Ta szlama jest zupełnie bezużyteczna. - Serpens próbuje ukryć swój gniew, lecz Pansy akurat tą chwilę wybiera, by w końcu na niego spojrzeć.

- Czyżby coś ci się nie podobało? – pyta pozornie obojętnym tonem.

- Nie, Matko - odpowiada pokornie Serpens, kuląc się pod spojrzeniem kobiety.

- Grzeczny chłopiec. - Przeciąga się, z lubieżnym uśmiechem lustrując młodzieńca. Chłopak, wiedząc, że tego się od niego oczekuje, znów unosi wzrok. Czarownica luzuje sobie szatę. Daje znak, by się przybliżył.

- Zabiorę cię na wycieczkę do nieba – szepcze mu do ucha.

- C-co? – wykrztusza zaskoczony chłopak. Kobieta wstaje i popycha chłopaka na kanapę, ściągając równocześnie z niego szatę. Zaraz potem ściąga swoją.

**Mój Smok. Tylko Mój.**


End file.
